ღ What Have You Done ღ
by Mei Senpai Chan
Summary: Yui knew the reason why Ayato been avoiding her, but she never thought it would lead to this. Ayato has a girl who is his new 'food' supply. Hurt, and confused, Yui is determined to move on to heal her broken heart. However, Ayato and that girl is making it a lot difficult for her. Major!AyaYui, Ayato/OC, Yui/Subaru, Reiji/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a very short story for Nayu is Awesome, like 6 chapters or maybe 8 are going to be for this story. I might... just might... make it longer. Let's say I have grow to love AyaYui. That is my OTP of the Diabolik Lovers:D I was listening to **What Have You Done** by **Within Temptation**, and I thought of this. The title is credit to them. Listen to the song, it fits this story:P

**Pairing:** Ayato/Yui

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>ღ What Have You Done ღ<strong>

Yui didn't know what was going on with Ayato. For the past few days, he's been avoiding her.

Was it because of what happen days ago?

He was feeding from her as usual, except each time he drank from her, the more he drink. He almost nearly killed her in the process if it wasn't her begging for him to stop, and her sister, Minori, to pull him off of her. She knew Ayato crave her blood, but she didn't think he'll crave her blood this much.

Yui sigh as she wrap her arms around her chest. She knew her sister will get mad at her for saying this, but...

She wants Ayato back. She misses how he brags about himself in front of her, and drink from her...

Laito said Yui is a masochist woman, since she ask him where Ayato is. He said somewhere. Then he suggest to let him drink from her, which she refused him, and ran away. Surprisedly any of the brothers didn't try to drink her blood now, perhaps it was Ayato's doing. Since he was the one who made all the brothers back off from her, since... she belong to Yours Truly.

Yui's pink eyes lowered. _'Ayato-kun...'_ She thought to herself.

She hates this.

She didn't like what is going on. She just wants things the way they were. Sure it sounds like a stupid thing, since she is a food to these brothers, but she has come to live with it. She even accepts it. Most of all, she come to... like Ayato.

Despite of how ill he treats of her, she cares about him. Her sister, Minori, knew of her feelings for the red-headed vampire, that is why she is protective of her more with Ayato. Telling him to take care of Yui right, and such. It brought a smile to the blonde girl.

"Little Bitch, it's fancy seeing you here."

Yui turn to see Laito standing by entryway of the garden. "Laito-kun."

Laito smile and tilt his hat up as he stare down at her by the roses. "Eh? Are you still upset over Ayato-kun?" Laito ask as Yui didn't answer him. "You know he has a new food supply, right? So there is no need to be upset over him."

"What?"

"You haven't heard? Well I guess I shouldn't tell you, since it's not my business." Laito said as he smile at her shock expression.

"No, wait!" She reach out to grab Laito's sleeve, to stop him from leaving. "W-What are you talking about? Please tell me, Laito-kun."

Laito's smile widen at her desperation. "Well, Ayato-kun was so beat up for nearly killing you, Little Bitch. He moved on to a new bitch." said Laito.

Yui's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yup, her name is Karin, I think? She is a pretty little girl, and even has breasts compare to you, Little Bitch."

"...H-How?"

"Hm?"

"When... did this happen?" Yui ask.

Laito put his hand underneath his chin. "Hmmm... about a few days ago, after Ayato-kun nearly killed you, Little Bitch. He told Reiji-kun, he needed a new "woman" to satisfy his needs. So Reiji-kun allowed him to pick a girl for a sacrificial bride, so he did." said Laito.

Yui couldn't believe it. All this time she thought Ayato has been avoiding her, but it turns out to be a lie. He moved on from her to a new girl, all because he nearly killed her.

Yui clench her hands into a fist, and held back her tears. "Is... she living here?" said Yui, trying her best to contain her voice.

"Well, tomorrow, Ayato-kun been keeping her to himself at one of our family's vacation homes. Reiji-kun allowed him to keep her here along with you, and Transvestite." said Laito.

Yui couldn't help, but feel sadness overwhelm her. Here she thought Ayato felt bad, but turns out he was bored... he moved on from her to a new girl. She actually believed he cared about her!

"Oi." Yui snap out of her thoughts when she felt Laito grab her chin, and pull her close to him. She stare up at his green lustful eyes. "Don't be sad, Little Bitch. Maybe I'll be better for you, since Ayato-kun no longer cares. I'll treat you just right."

Yui's eyes widen and try to push the pervert vampire away from her. "N-No!"

Laito chuckle. "Awww, you're hurting my feelings, Little Bitch. I'll be gentle."

Yui's breath hinch in her throat when she felt his cold breath on her neck. Then seconds later gone, as Laito was pulled off of her. Yui look up, feeling her heart beating fast, and was ready to smile at the person who saved her.

It was Minori.

Yui felt her happiness died down slowly. She was hoping it to be Ayato...

Her tom-boy sister's eyes narrowed. "Oi, Reiji is looking for you." said Minori.

Laito chuckle. "Transvestite, always have to ruin my fun. Why can't you act like a girl?"

Minori scoff. "Piss off, and go see him."

Laito chuckle and walked away. "Later, Little Bitch." He waved as he disappeared.

Minori sigh with relief as she stare at her twin with concern. "Are you alright?" ask Minori.

Yui stare down at the stones beneath her. "...Is it true?"

"Hm?"

"...Does Ayato-kun have a sacrificial bride to himself?"

Minori stare at Yui with shock. "What? No-I!" Minori's eys narrowed seconds later as she pieced it together. "So Laito told you that. Bastard! He is probably saying that to get you upset."

"...He said her name is Karin... and she is going to live with us tomorrow." said Yui.

Minori stares at her sister in shock, and then sighs. "Yui... Well... the only way we will find out is by tomorrow."

Yui nodded as she felt her sister hug her, to comfort her. She just hopes it is all lie.

_'Ayato-kun...'_

* * *

><p>"Ayato-sama..."<p>

Ayato turn to stare at the girl who is new food supply, laying on the bed. Her peachy pale hands reaching out to him, anxiously waiting for him to sink his teeth into them. This girl wasn't all that bad looking. She is indeed pretty. The girl is about 5'2, has long curly light brown hair with light blue eyes. He knew the reason why he chose this girl, but he refuses to admit it so.

"Tsk! What did I say, Karin."

Karin nodded, and stares at him with frightful eyes. "Ayato-sama.. please..."

Ayato smirk widen at the pitiful state this girl is in. He never thought it would feel this great to have someone underneath the palm of his hands so easily. "Please what?"

Karin's blue eyes stare into his pleading. "Please... drink my blood."

Ayato laugh at her, as he walk over to her, and sat down beside her. "That's right, beg to Yours Truly." Ayato said as he bites into her neck harshly. He groan as he taste her blood enter his system.

Karin moan as she held Ayato close to her. He knew she would submit to him easily, after all it was just them two for the past few days. She was bound to sooner, but...

Ayato's eyes narrowed as he remember the taste of a certain blood he craves so much. This one was nothing compare to hers, but...

Ayato bite down harder, which cause Karin to moan out more. His green eyes narrow more as he drink more and more furiously. He thought it would all change, but it didn't. Why is he still craving her blood?

_'Just a little bit more... then I'll forget about her...'_ thought Ayato.

Tomorrow, he is going to go back to mansion, along with this girl. There he hopes his intense hunger will go away, once that mortal accepts this. Then everything will go back to normal. Still... it's all too hard for him to continue to do so...

Ayato close his eyes._ 'Yui...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short beginning? I know, didn't know how to start it off. I promise the other chapters will be longer:P Did you know Ayato does this in one of the endings in the More Blood game. Shocking right? However, it's not mostly about Yui winning Ayato back. It's also about Ayato coming to accept his feelings for Yui, but he is too stubborn to know what it is or how to accept it:P Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alert. I appreciate it^^ Warning, this might seem rushed and short. I just wanted this out of the way, because let me tell you something. It took me forever to write this chapter. Where I rewrite, then I don't like it so I rewrite again and again until I finally accept it. It's a frustrating process XD Anyways enjoy:)

**Pairing:** Major!Ayato/Yui, Ayato/OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>ღ What Have You Done ღ<strong>

Today is the day.

The day Ayato is coming back to the mansion, and he's not coming alone.

Yui held the blanket on her tighter as she continue to lie in bed. She was sick today,or supposedly. Everyone knew that isn't the case. The Sakamaki brothers continue their day as usual, keeping it to themselves, or that they just didn't care. Her sister, Minori, is trying to cheer her up or get you-know-who off her mind. It was futile, she continue to mope around, causing her sister to leave her alone for awhile. Due to the fact she is not listening to her, and is causing her frustration. So she could understand her sister needed a break to cool down.

It's not Yui's fault. Who wouldn't be upset if the guy you liked is with another girl. She should have known. He never liked her from the start. He only saw her a food, later as some toy that belongs to him. He'll call whenever he feels like it. He toyed with her feelings. He even stolen her first kiss!

Now, he's doing the same to that girl.

Yui shook her head. _'No, it isn't her fault. She is just like me...'_ She know she shouldn't blame the girl. It isn't her fault like she said. The only one she should blame is Ayato. He's the cause of this. '_But... I can't blame him... even if I want to.._.'

She hates having feelings for him. It makes her want to forgive him, and bring him back. However, she know she shouldn't. It would be a stupid thing for her to do that. He's the one who needs to apologies and tell her why he's doing this. He's the one at fault. Not her.

That's why she is faking being sick. She don't want to see him. She's not even sure she can even be around him without being like this. It's depressing. She dislikes how much this is bothering her. She has to get over it. She has to, because regardless of her feelings, Ayato is going to be around. She has to get use to it.

She couldn't help, but wonder how that girl, Karin is what Laito said, is doing. Sure enough she is probably scared. Yui was like that at first. It took some time for her to accept her fate, and adjust to it. Even though deep down a small part of her wants to leave with her sister, who is still very determined to get out of this place. Maybe she should go see the new girl, perhaps she could help her escape as well, or help her adjust to all this. She must be scared, since she is all by herself.

Yui smile, feeling determined about what she should do. She should help her. It won't hurt to make a friend. The only problem is that she needs to control her feelings around her since she's Ayato's new food. Yui can't help, but pity her now. She knows Ayato is rough and can be cruel. The poor girl must be scared for sure.

_'I'll help her. I won't let her be fooled by Ayato-kun's tricks.'_

Yui gets up, takes a deep breath. Here she goes. She can do this. She walks over to her door, despite having second thoughts, she has to go. She can't keep crying around. She needs to be strong.

She open the door, and to her surprise she sees Reiji standing in front of her. "Reiji-kun?"

"Good you're awake. Otherwise I would force yourself to be awoken."

Yui look puzzled. Did he wanted to go see her? "What is it?"

Reiji push up his glasses. "I'm sure you know about the other '_sacrificial bride'_ from the others. She's already here, and we have already introduce ourselves to her, all except you." Yui flinch slightly by the way he said that. Reiji was always the type to get after others about their _'rude'_ manners. That is why he is always constantly after her sister. He would get after her a few times.

"I'll go see her-"

Reiji put up his hand to stop her from leaving. "No need. It come to my conclusion that it would be best for her to adjust to her situation quickly. So therefore she will be your roommate. You will show her how to act around this house, and teach her the rules."

Yui's eyes widen in shock. "W-What?"

"Unfortunately I have no time to teach her, because I'm currently busy with other important things, as well behaving your arrogant sister." He said harshly. He took a deep breath, and soon his emotion change. "You on the other hand is more discipline than your sister. This task fall down to you."

"B-But-"

"However, if you refuse to go through with it. There will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Yui nod. "Yes..." She said. She knew she could't refuse him. Why does she have to be her roommate-wait. This is good. This will make it easier for her to be her friend and convince her what Ayato truly is. 'I could save her from getting hurt by him.'

Reiji smirk. "Good. I shall leave the introduction to you." He said as he begin to walk away.

Yui was about to say something until he left, revealing someone who standing behind him. It was a girl. She was about her age, maybe a little older. She look about her height. She has light brown, curly hair that is similar to her own, except it was longer, almost past her waist. Her eyes are light blue, almost resembling the sky to Yui. She couldn't deny it, she is indeed pretty.

"Are you Karin?"

The girl smile, and nod. "That's my name. Karin Koide, it's nice to meet you, Yui." She said. She has such a pretty smile. No wonder Ayato would pick her. The girl look innocent and is nice. It'll make it lot harder for her to convince her.

"Oh! Sorry, you can come in." Yui said as she move aside.

"It's okay." She watch Karin bring in her stuff. It was two suit cases, which she doesn't really need since the brothers tend to buy all their stuff for them. Karin look around in the room. "Even though they're vampires, they sure do have a creepy taste."

"You know?"

That was dumb of her to ask. Obviously she knows, because why else would she be here. Plus she's been with Ayato for a few days. She wants to ask, but she shouldn't. Besides, she might not even tell Yui.

"Yeah, I'm sure they have told you. I'm Ayato's... food." She said. Yui watch her expression. She could tell Karin is deeply upset. Karin laugh to brush it off. "It's okay. I mean I was scared the first few days... but I can handle it."

"Karin."

She know what she is doing. She doing the tough act. Yui did that once. She knew it was scary, but kept saying it was nothing. She could handle it, even though deep down she was terrified. To even think she thought Ayato is nice. All she could think of now is the horrible stuff he use to do to her, sometimes still do. Now he does this to Karin.

"When I found out that you and your sister were here, I was so happy. I wasn't alone." She said with a smile as she turn to look at Yui. "I thought I was the only one."

Yui smile back. "I'm glad. You're not alone, Karin. Whenever you need someone, we're here for you. I'm here for you. It can be scary, and hard sometimes, but as along I'm here you won't be alone." Yui said. She couldn't help, but feel slightly protective of her. Sure enough she could tell this girl is scared, and thought she was all by herself. No, Yui won't let her feel that way. She is going to give her strength, be her support, through all this.

"...Does that mean we're friends?"

"Huh?"

Karin look away. "I never had friends before..."

Maybe that's why Ayato picked her so fast and easily. She is all by herself in the world. It seems like to Yui. It must be very lonely, and Yui cannot imagine on how that feels. "Well then, I'll be your friend." Yui walk over and grab Karin's hands, giving her a warm smile to help cheer her up. "You're not alone, Karin."

Karin smile back. "Thank you. You're so kind, Yui-chan." She brushes her hand through Yui's hair playfully, which surprise the girl, but Karin continue. "I'm glad to have met someone like you here. We're going to have so much fun together." She wraps her arms around her almost as an embrace. It was warm and almost caring of her to do such a thing. Yui felt more welcomed by her. She didn't even notice tht Karin lean forward and whisper. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "I like girls like you... They're so _easy_ to break."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if it's short and rushed. I want this out of the way xD It took me forever to decide how they should meet until this pop up. Things from now on will get interesting is all I could at least. I know half of you are displease that it has Ayato/OC just know it's for the plot sake. Remember, this is an AyaYui story.

I've been wondering would you guys mind seeing some Yui/Shu? Yui/Subaru? or Yui/any brother, even a Mukami brother.

In the next chapter Ayato will see Yui. However she is with Karin. There Yui will learn about what kind of relationship Karin has with Ayato.

**Reviews, favs, and alerts are much appreciated. It all help support the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Holy shit! It's been almost two years, since I updated! I am terribly sorry guys! Writer's block has killed me for this story XD At least I finally managed to write the next piece, right? *laughs nervously* regardless I apologizes for my absence*bows*

It's been decided that Subaru will be paired with Yui, and the other brothers will be slight!pair with Yui. I got a few messages asking about Minori. Don't worry, Yui is the main character in this. I just threw Minori in there, since some of you guys like her from my main DL story. She will hardly be shown much. Minori is paired with Reiji. I leave the biggest sadist brother away from Yui XD

Anyways! Hope you enjoy this update! I am going to apologize in advance! It might seem rush, but it's all I could think of when I type this XD Hopefully you still enjoy it~

* * *

><p><strong>ღ What Have You Done ღ<strong>

"And that's Kanato-kun's room. He doesn't like it if you disturb him... Please be careful" Yui was showing Karin around the mansion, since Reiji gave her the order to do so earlier. She showed her every room, and did her best to keep away from the other brothers. Surprisingly none of them were to be found. It was quite odd.

Karin tilt her head to side in bewilderment from Yui's words. "Why? Is he more cruel than the others?" She asked.

"Well... Reiji-kun is the one you must watch yourself around. He doesn't tolerate _rude_ behaviors." Yui said, giving a hint to Karin that anything she does that doesn't please Reiji, or annoy him would have him go after her. "Kanato-kun is more... child-like than all of them. He will get mad if you bother him... or ignore him."

Karin brought her hand to her mouth, and her blue eyes lower. "All these rules, and cautions you told me... how did you, and Minori-chan survive so long?..."

It wasn't easy. Yui could remember the first few weeks were horrible for her, and her sister. The things they been through in the beginning were the toughest, but thinking about it. It never did get better. It's still the same. She is now realizing that she just got used to it.

Scary if you think about it.

Yui snap out of her thoughts when Karin jump, and wrapped her arms around her arm. She leaned her head on her shoulder, and held her close to her. Almost as if she's scared. "I'm scared, Yui-chan. What if... What if Ayato gets bored, and finally kills me like all the other girls..." Karin lowers her head to cause her bangs to hide her face.

Yui's eyes soften, she knows how Karin feels, because she too has been there. The fear of being a food to these vampires, and the only survival they have is to keep them entertain for as long as they can. It's the only way to survive in this house of sadistic brothers.

"He won't. I'll make sure of it." Yui smiled as she hugged the girl.

Karin pulled back, and smiled at her. "You're so kind... Thank you-"

"_Oi_."

Yui's eyes widen at the sound of that voice. Even if it has been only a few days. It felt like an eternity, since she heard his voice. She couldn't move, nor breath for a few seconds. Until Karin gripped Yui's arm tight, which snap her out of her shock trance.

She turned to look towards the direction where the voice is, and spoke. "Ayato-kun..."

Ayato didn't look shock like she does, nor least bit happy to see her at all. In fact it seem like he wasn't even acknowledging her. He has his eyes on Karin, which made Yui's heart feel even more heavy than it should be. He has finally moved on is what all she could think about.

"There you are, Karin. I told you to be in Yours Truly's room when I get here, but it seems you disobey me." Ayato said with annoyed tone.

Karin frown at him, "No... I don't want to go with you."

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'm not going with you. I'm staying here with Yui-chan." Yui turned to look down at Karin. The girl doesn't even realize what she said to Ayato is only going to get him mad, and make the situation worse. However, Yui does respect for standing up for him.

Did her words gave courage to the girl to do this?

"Neh?! What's with this new attitude?! You didn't act like this when we were together alone! Don't think you can deny Yours Truly now, just because that_ girl _is here." Ayato obviously pointed at Yui, making her feel more like crap than she should feel.

"She's my friend, and _that girl_ name is Yui!" Karin spat back.

"Tsk! Like I care! Stop messing around, and let's go!" Ayato walk towards them, and Yui push Karin behind her in a protective stance. It cause Ayato to stare at her in shock, while she glare in response.

She finally had enough of this.

She's not going to let him talk down on her any longer.

"Ayato-kun, Karin-san doesn't want to go with you." Yui said, trying to keep her voice steady without cracking. She could feel her heart get heavy by the minute, but her anger manage to help her stand her ground. It's about time she be the one to act like nothing is wrong from what happened between them.

Ayato frown at her, not moved by her words at all. "Get out of the way, Pancake. Yours Truly takes what he wants, and what he wants is her. Not **you**."

Yui felt her breath hitch in her throat. How could she even had a crush on him in the first place? He is so cold, and cruel. "... I-I won't let you hurt her like you did to me." Yui said, deepening her glare at him. "You've done enough damage, and I won't let you do any more..."

Ayato laugh, "Tough luck, Pancake! You are no match for Yours Truly! Now move, or otherwise I'll **make** you." He warned her. Yui didn't say nothing, causing Ayato to glare at her. "Alright. It's your fault."

Ayato walk towards her in menace pace, which cause Karin to push Yui to the side. "Wait! Don't hurt her!" She cried out as she ran towards Ayato, and wrapped her arms around his frame to stop him from walking.

"Karin-san!" Yui took a step forward.

"Don't!" Karin look back at her with a pleading look. "Please don't! I don't want him to hurt you!" Karin said as she gives her a small smile. "It's okay... I remember what you told me. I-I'll be fine."

Yui's eyes lower, and look at Ayato. He no longer look annoyed. He seem amused by all this, and he had that look she knows far too well what it means. Now she is curious is that would he hurt her? Since she is no longer the one that entertains him. She don't even know, and she don't want to find out if he is will...

She has to listen to Karin. Do what she, Yui, told her to do. The one rule that kept her, and Minori alive so long in this hell they live in.

Play the puppet in this game of theirs.

_'It's the only way we survive... How could I have forgotten why we were here in the first place...'_ Yui thought sadly.

"Tsk! I knew the tough guy was all an act! You are too easily to read, Karin." Ayato grabbed Karin's arm harshly, causing her to cry out. Yui had to hold herself in place, reminding herself the in difference in strength they both have at each other. He looked towards Yui with an amused expression. "Though I didn't think Pancake has the guts to stand up as well. Heh, you've changed."

Yui glared at him. "I'm not the only one." She hissed.

Ayato was going to say something to her, until Karin grabbed his face. She pulled him down into a kiss, causing Yui's eyes to widen at the scene. She felt her heart stopped at the sight of them kissing, and could not believe Karin has did that. However, what got her the most is that Ayato didn't push her away. In fact it look like he pulled her close to him.

Is that why Karin didn't want to go back to Ayato?

Karin pulled back, and look at Yui with a sad face. She mouth her with apology, which made Yui realize her assumption is indeed correct. He is using her to satisfy needs, not just his hunger.

Karin look back at Ayato. "Please... let's go to your room... Ayato-sama." She leaned her head on his chest. "I won't... disobey Yours Truly, anymore."

Ayato grinned, and both of them began to walk down the hallway together. Leaving Yui alone in the hallway by herself. She looked down at her feet, unaware that her friend look back at her with devious smile. Yui was too occupy with her thoughts.

She finally lets her emotions out. No longer keeping it bottle inside. It wash away the tough exterior, and she began to cry. She cover her face as she allow herself to cry. She couldn't breathe. She gripped her chest as her heart twinge in pain. How do girls her age handle heartbreak so easily? It's too much for her to handle...

Yui wants to punch Ayato right now. For the fact that he made her believed that he ever cared for her.

"I'm such an idiot..." She wiped her tears away. "I should have known he would never loved me..."

"He's the damn idiot."

Yui nearly jump by Subaru's voice. She look up to see him leaning against the wall with his arms cross. His eyes are close, but she could tell on his expression that he didn't look too please. The younger Sakamaki always did look out for her, and was the only one she could say that is the kindest of them all.

"Subaru-kun..." She whisper his name.

"Why are you crying over him? That bastard doesn't deserve any tears." He said as he open his eyes, and stare at her with a stern expression. He waited for her response.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing! He hurt you, and you don't own him anything!" Subaru hissed at her, making the wall crack behind him from his hand.

Yui didn't say nothing. She lower her head, and stare at her feet. He was right. She didn't owe him anything, but yet her heart still yearns for him.

Subaru sigh after a few minutes of silence. "You don't own him anything..." He repeated as he walk towards her, and stops in front of her.

Yui stare up at him in bewilderment, wondering what he's doing. "Subaru-kun-" She stopped what she was saying when he reach out, and wipe the rest of her tears away with his thumb.

His expression soften at her face. It always does. "Not even a single tear."

* * *

><p>Minori set the boxes of Reiji's new tea set down on the table in his lab. She didn't say nothing, even when Reiji start to lecture her on how she almost broke a few pieces to the new set. She was too busy thinking about what she seen.<p>

She witness what happened in the hallway between Ayato, and Yui. She was determined to go to him, and punch the hell out of him for doing that to Yui.

However, she changed her mind once she saw Subaru headed to that direction. Minori knew the younger Sakamaki sibling would comfort her sister, and she couldn't go to her even if she wanted to. Reiji would force her to come with him, and she would be punish for disobeying him.

All she knows is that the next time she sees Ayato. She is going to punch him in the face. Even if her sister doesn't want her to, or that... other girl. She has met the other human living with them earlier, and she will admit that she looked almost like Yui. Minus the face, but the hair matches her. She could see why Ayato pick her, but there is something bothering her about her. She seen what all went down, but... she can't help to feel...

"Something odd about her..." Minori mumble out.

"What did you say?"

Minori snap out of her thoughts, reminding herself where she is. She don't want Reiji to suspect anything.

She waved her hand back, and forth at him. "Nothing. Just thinking about how much tea set you have is still not enough for you." She said. He rolled his eyes, and went back to clearing a new spot for it.

Minori wonders if there is more to Karin than meets the eyes. The only problem is that she cannot tell if it's a good thing, or bad thing. She don't know yet...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I bet you guys really hate Karin, huh?:3

**Questions about the chapter**: Sooo what do you think Karin has in store for Yui? When do you think Yui is going to find out about Karin? Are you mad at Ayato for being mean at Yui? (Oh he will get jealous when he sees his brother with Yui lol Letting you all know, since he is an ass to Yui!) Minori sense something off about Karin, do you think Yui would sense it soon too? Tell me what you all think, and see you all next time:D


End file.
